Reopened
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Agent William Scully has reopened The X Files, which his parents opened years ago, with the help of a new partner, can he solve the mystery of a strange serial killing, and search for his missing family without losing control of his own sanity and power?


The main room to the Federal Bearu of Investigation was bustling with activity. Secretaries were frantically rushing around with notes to give to Agents, or getting breakfast for their advisers, or running to give things to the board of directors. Agents also were rushing about, getting ready for the workday, hustling and bustling and the occasional dropping of papers, it was a typical hectic Monday morning, and to one Agent in particular, it was very annoying.

"Out of all the days of the week, I hate this one the most." Special Agent William Scully muttered to himself. He walked down the stairs into the basement, his office. It wasn't the fact he was Anti-Social, which he was, but the fact it used to be the office of his father and mother, whom he was still searching for. Another thought crossed his mind that made him even more grouchy, he was to be assigned a partner today, he wouldn't admit it, but he needed one badly.

"Wonderful, it'll probably be some dumb blonde who only made it out of Quantico because she was beautiful and big chested." He wasn't normally this bitter, but he forgot to drink his coffee on the way out the door that morning and he hated Mondays on top of that. As he pulled the keys out of his pocket when he reached the door, he saw it had been opened already, he knew he'd locked it the night before.

"Great." He said as he pulled the handgun from his holster on his right hip. He opened the door the rest of the way slowly, trying not to make a sound. The room was pitch black, he never turned the lights off. He held his gun out with one hand, and started to reach for the light switch with the other, when out of no where, he was hit in the jaw with a powerful fist, and then someone had his face pressed against the filing cabinet, his drool was beginning to form in a small puddle because the suspect had his face pressed so hard against it. He struggled to get free, but the suspect was just too strong, he stopped struggling when he felt a gun barrel go onto his temple.

"Federal Agent! Who are you!?" A female voice shouted, lovely, he'd been taken down by a girl.

"I'm Stuck!" William's reply was muffled.

"Don't play games with me! Who are you?" The voice said again. This was an awesome beginning to a day, he'd just walked in the door and already he had a gun to his head, and his ass was being kicked, by a girl!

"In my pocket, is an ID, look at it, I'm an Agent to." He said as he flalled his arms, trying to get to his back pocket, it wasn't working, but he felt the woman reach in his back pocket, and grab his ID, what a weird feeling that was.

"Whoops, my bad." William rolled his blue eyes, he'd never heard anyone in the FBI say that, EVER, though he'd only worked there for three years, he still couldn't picture someone saying it.

She let him go and he stood up straight and fixed his tie back into place. He also whiped the drool from his cheek and wiped it on the woman, she never noticed. He flipped on the light switch and the woman covered her eyes quickly, she'd apparently been waiting in the darkness for some time.

"Gah-h-h-h." She said as she rubbed her eyes, and William just looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

"Business with me?" He asked flatly, as he picked his gun up off the floor and put it back in the holster. He looked back over at her and jumped, he wished she'd cover her eyes again. They were a silver color, where either blue, green, or brown would normally go, and that was just freaky. She had liquid paper white skin, and she wasn't exactly short, she was maybe 5'7 and she had the oddest fashion sense he'd ever seen for a FBI Agent, if that's what she really was. She was wearing zip up knee high black leather boots, a pair of black jeans, a black skarf was dangling from her neck freely, and her shirt was a faded purple color, what an odd combination, he expected her to wear all black like a Ninja or something. She also had golden red hair, and that brought back a memory of his mother, but he didn't know how, the last time he saw her, he wasn't even a year old yet.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Agent...." She looked at the ID badge still in her hand. "William Fox Scully." William snatched the badge from her hand and put it in his back pocket again.

"I thought I had, now, what do you want to discuss with me?" He asked as he picked up some things that'd falled off the filing cabinet in the tussle, he was still pissed he'd been beaten up by a girl, he'd never be able to live that one down.

"What a way to greet your new partner." She stated, putting her hands on her hips, as if he'd offended her, which he pretty much had.

"Well, my bad." He said in a mocking tone, and she made a face at him. "You don't follow the dress code, reason?" He asked, as he sat down in his rolley chair and put on his reading glasses, studying an old case file.

"Actually, I was on Team V, I had to wear civillian clothes just to blend in, so i still where this, it semi follows protocol." He looked up at her confused.

"Team V? How old are you? You don't look a day over twenty!" William said surprised.

"My body's frozen at twenty one, but I'm actually your age, twenty seven." She replied.

William dropped the file on the desk and took his glasses off. He wanted to study her eyes to see if she were lying, he found he couldn't look to long, it was absolutely terrifying. He lasted, ten seconds at the most. She laughed at him, and he noticed another odd entity, she had two sharp canine teeth, like fangs, that was really odd.

"Well, what's your name?" He asked.

"Oh pfft, where are my manners? I'm Anya Vayne." She held out her hand and he shook it slowly.

"Ms. Vayne, appropriate." He smiled. Anya took in his features. She hadn't noticed that he had black hair and blue eyes, one of the rarest combinations. He was obviously tall and slender, and strong, he wasn't taken down easily, well sort of. He had an odd skin complextion, tan with pale mixed in, his parents were oddly matched.

"So... Ms. Vayne, inform me of this Team V." He said, letting her hand dropp, he'd held it too long, and he leaned back in his chair.

"I actually don't remember all that much, I do remember they studied paranormal phenomena, just like you do now, with the X-Files." She explained as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I also remember fightin', lots and lots of fightin'." He could tell right away she was not from the Virginia area, or anywhere near the Mason-Dixon line for that matter.

"Fightin'? You don't say." He mocked her once again, she caught it right away, again.

"Sorry, I'm from Georgia, lots of country folks down there." She said apologetically.

"Georgia peanut, nice. I was born here in the states, but, was sent to Canada, not a fun place, too cold, and meece." He put his glasses back on and opened another file that was on his desk, barely skimming the thoughts of a past Agent.

"Actually it's moose, but why get into an argument over that right?" She said putting her hands in her lap, no teeth showing this time.

"Hm." He replied, he wasn't sure how to feel about this new partner, he didn't trust but only a handful of people, she was not one, she was at the top in truth of the people not to trust.

Anya stood and looked around the small office, there seemed to be nothing else to do, and she sensed William didn't want to talk to her anymore. She looked over at the wall behind her and saw sketches, that he'd obviously done himself, and they were amazing at detail. One in particular caught her eye though. It was a man and a woman, smiling down at something, drawn in first person point of view, as if he were looking up at them, maybe it was a baby perhaps? She wasn't sure, but she'd seen both the man and woman before, but she just could not place them. Then she looked over in the far corner and saw a filing cabinet that looked as if it hadn't been opened in years, and of course, she had to see what was in it.

She took a quick glance at William, who was paying her no mind, in fact, he had his back turned to her, he was looking at a map that'd been thumbtakced to the wall and little pushpins dotted certain areas, she didn't know what that meant, didn't want to know.

She eased her way over to it and as quietly as she could, opened the cabinet. She saw so many files, but they weren't normal files, they had things in them, like evidence. She scanned over the list of names, one name she recognized. The name read Fox Mulder, she'd heard it before, but could not place him. She opened the file silently and saw a bag that had a pair of glasses, a badge, and a small gold chain, but no charm on it. She took out the glasses and studied them, a memory flashed through her mind. She was looking up from a hospital operating table, blood has seeped into her eyes, so she could only make out a few things, but she saw a few doctors looking down at her, but one of them looked different, one had kind green eyes, and at any moment, the signs she saw in them, looked like he or she would bust her out at any moment, and they'd been wearing the glasses she was holding in her hand.

Suddenly, the glasses dropped from her hand back into the filing cabinet, and then it slammed shut, all by itself. She looked at William who still had his back to her, but she could see him shaking, as if he were laughing. "Little Starling, do not underestimate me." He said, and she jumped over the back of the chair and sat down at attention, she did not move for the next half hour.

The phone rang right at the half an hour mark, William spun around and answered it before she even had time to move her hand.

"Scully? Hm? A what? Oh-h, that explains a lot, uh huh, yeah, she's uh, she's here." William ran his eyes over Anya and then looked down and grabbed a pen and a notepad from beside him. "In Minnesota? Land of the pale people? That's the slogan, ask anyone. Eight AM tomorrow? Alright, thank you." William hung up the phone, folded his hands on the desk and smiled an "I know everything" grin. "Well Ms. Vayne, we have our first case together, meet me here at six thirty and I'll,"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I'll be in Minnesota before you, just tell me where, and what time you'll arrive." She said, flashing her fangs at him in a smile.

"St Paul, eleven if I am lucky." He replied, what was she planning on doing? Taking a fighter jet?

"Ok, see you there then." With that, Anya stood, nodded her head at him once, and then she was out of the office, leaving him alone.

"Strange girl, and I thought I was Spooky." He smiled to himself as he started to clean his gun, with the case they'd be assigned to work on, he knew he'd need it.

* * *

This took forever to write! I literally have four pages with 40 paragraphs written down! I hope you enjoy this story, it took me forever to think up the plot and draw out the characters, I tried to make William a little too much like his dad, but don't worry, he'll have some Scully in there too, please review! I'd sure love the comments!

Spooky Fox


End file.
